


Late Night Talks

by Theatrically_scattered



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrically_scattered/pseuds/Theatrically_scattered
Summary: Prompto opens up about how he feels





	Late Night Talks

Driving with few breaks for the better part of the week was really starting to put a strain on the four men in the car.

Well, three since the prince slept the majority of the drive.

Gladio decided that tonight instead of the continuous driving, they’d stop along the way at night and camp. Ignis seconded the notion, Prompto giving an indifferent shrug and Noctis softly snoring was enough that the plan was solid.

When night finally came, Gladio drove the car off the road and parked a good way in so that in the morning they could quickly get back on their way. He and Ignis saw to pitching the tents while Prompto set up the fire and cooler. Noctis was shaken awake to get the sleeping bags and set them up inside.

After a good meal prepared by Ignis, the four called it a night, Gladio accompanied by Ignis going to do a final sweep of the area to make sure no monsters would disturb them. Prompto and Noctis head inside their tent and sleep, the distant sounds of the two older men battling in the distance.   
                     ______________

Noctis isn’t sure what time it is, but he’s pretty sure it’s way too late to be up. He thought he had heard something, so he decided to fully sit up and investigate the source.

He didn’t have to look for too long. The source was right next to him. Prompto was tossing and turning, and if Noctis knew anything about sleep, he could tell Prompto wasn’t getting any by how his face was scrunched.

“Hey. Prompto. Wake up.” He said as he shook the blonde awake.

“Nghh, what is it Noct?” Prompto said, annoyance in his voice.

“Oh stop. You weren’t getting any sleep and you’re keeping me up trying. Let’s go outside, maybe that’ll help.” He suggests, poking the others face.

“Ugh, fine. Just stop poking me.” Prompt groans, eyes slowly cracking open against their will as he sits up.

The night air is somewhat cool, the weight of the heat still present as the two step outside and start wandering around the area. Prompto adds some more kindle to the fire, as to mark their camp in case they walk too far.

They walk in a comfortable silence, Noctis multitasking between staring at the moon and stars and not bumping into his friend.

Prompto can’t help but notice how the moonlight paints the prince, the pale light adding an almost ethereal glow to his skin, how the light gets lost in his pitch black raven hair. He’s brought back to himself as he trips on his own feet and lands face first into dust.

“Prompto, are you alright?” Noctis asks as he kneels down to help.

“Yeah, I think *cough*, some of it got into my mouth, *cough cough*, but I’m fine.” Prompto replies as he pushes himself back up to stand.

“Ah ha ha, I don’t remember you being so clumsy before.”

“Well, that’s something I worked on after I first met you.”

“Huh?”

“Well…you remember how I was when I was kid, right? I was a pretty chubby one. Well, when you helped me up, I remember you saying ‘oof, you’re heavy.’ I know you didn’t mean to sound mean but we were little y'know? Kinda took it that way. So I decided that I would improve myself so I wouldn’t hurt your image or anything and that with all the work, I’d feel adequate enough to call myself your friend.”

Noctis stares at him, a slight bit of surprise crossing his features. He looked to the side, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

“You didn’t have to.”

“What?”

“I think, even if you didn’t do all that, I’d still be your friend. I mean, that would be pretty cruel of me to ignore you just because of how you looked.”

Noctis takes a step closer to him so that he’s able to see the details of Prompto’s face and the few stray bits of hair falling loose from his up kept style.

“I like you very much, you know? I would never have turned you away.”

Prompto blinks owlishly before turning away in a poor attempt to hide the blossoming hue of pink spreading across his face.

“Prompto?”

He whips his head around to Noctis, his eyes sleepy yet inquisitive.

“I uh,” he says as he takes his hands and places them gently against either side of the prince’s face.

Even more gentle is the chaste kiss that he placed upon those lips.

“I like you very much too.”

Now it’s Noctis’ turn to turn pink, his fingers ghosting across his lips as he processes what had just happened.

“Um, uh, please just forget what happened!! I know this is wrong, seeing as how you’re supposed to get married to Luna and all but…” Prompto trails off, his expression somber as he thinks of what’s to happen when they reach their destination.

He starts to walk back to the camp but is stopped when his hand is gripped from behind.

“Prompto…I like you. I mean, in the way you like me. Very very much, actually.” He says barely audible causing Prompto to strain his hearing.

“Noct…”

Prompto faces him, closing the distance between them as he takes both of Noctis’s hands in his, interlocking their fingers.

The second kiss is more intimate, chastity be damned. It begins sweetly, both smiling through the ordeal as Noctis presses the others lips harder against his own, as if that would bring him closer than they were.

Minutes, maybe and hour passed before they finally pulled away, their lips red and their faces flushed.

They gaze into each other’s eyes, noticing how beautiful the other is under the moons light.

“I’m tired. Let’s go back to sleep.”

“Ah ha ha, of course, your highness.” He gives a mock bow before taking the royals hand and leading them back towards their tent.

Inside again, Noctis brings himself closer to Prompto, wrapping his arms across his waist.

“Sleep well, Prompto.”

Prompto smirks, bringing his arms around Noctis as well, settling his face on the crown of his head.

“You too, Noct.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really played ffxv so I'm sorry if there's anything wrong; I mainly wrote this at a friend's request. I hope you like it anyway!


End file.
